The present invention is directed to the field of lighting fixtures for mounting fluorescent light bulbs and/or light emitting diode arrays (“LED arrays”). More specifically the present invention is directed to a push fit waterproof interconnection hub allowing, the coupling of two or more lighting fixtures.
For architectural lighting, it is often desirable to couple one or more lighting fixtures together in a series so as to provide lighting for an extended distance. Each lighting fixture may, for example, be able to accommodate a fluorescent light bulb that is 3 to 5 feet in length. However, fluorescent light bulbs generally are not provided in lengths greater than 5 feet. Accordingly, for a lighting arrangement which needs to have lighting fixtures that are longer than the length of a standard fluorescent bulbs, it is beneficial to be able to couple two or more fixtures together so as to accommodate the extended length requirement.
For outdoor lighting requirements, it is generally also required to have a degree of waterproof capability so as to prevent moisture from getting into and being trapped within the lighting fixture. Accordingly, it is known to have coupling systems at the ends of lighting fixtures which allow for both pass-through of electrical cabling as well as the secure positioning of one fixture with respect to the adjacent fixture. One example would be a threaded locking sleeve which may be screwed onto an abutting threaded receiver so as to secure adjacent fixtures. The disadvantage of these types of systems, however, is their ridged placement and potential requirement for tools to be able to fix the components together and, once they are fixed together, their relative inability to independently rotate to provide lighting at different angles for different surfaces.